role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gomess
Gomess (ゴメス Gomesu) is a underground monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gomess is predatorial and bestial monster, relying on his instincts and raw might for survival/combat. Although simple-minded, primitive and rather humble, Gomess is a monster that shouldn't be underestimated either, due to his rather aggressive side when he is enraged and poses as a major threat whenever he goes out hunting. History Debut: Saving Private Napalean Gomess made his first appearance when he alongside Zoa Muruchi appeared to assist (more or less) the space mercenary Gaigun to free one of Dr. Cube's monster Napalean, who was stuck in a GDF prison in Busan, South Korea. Gomess appeared first to attack some GDF vehicles down below, picking one up and throwing it at a tower. BirthGoji grabbed the tank, putting it down and then blasted Gomess and Zoa Muruchi with his Atomic Beam, hitting the two. Gomess burrowed underground and then reappeared to tackle BirthGoji. As Gaigun slashed his chainsaws at BirthGoji, BirthGoji then kicked Gaigun back and slammed back first into the ground to get Gomess off, slamming Gomess down to the ground. Gomess swung his tail against BirthGoji like a whip, bashing it against him. BirthGoji was hit by the tail and then slammed down his own tail down at Gomess, to which Gomess then punched at his tail. BirthGoji then punched Gomess in the face, following it up by grabbing him and throwing him at Zoa Muruchi, causing the two monsters to collide against each other. As the fight progressed, Gomess then was ordered by Gaigun to free Napalean already by digging underground the GDF base and trashing it from the inside. Gomess agreed and then proceeded to burrow underground. Before Gomess got any further down his burrowing hole though, BirthGoji dropped down and began to fight him, jumping and tackling him. BirthGoji bit down on Gomess's neck and started shaking, only for Gomess to bite down his sharp fangs on BirthGoji's neck as well to make BirthGoji let him go. Gomess then swung his tail at BirthGoji like a baseball bat. BirthGoji then grabbed Gomess by the tail and threw him out of the hole. Gomess then burrowed underground again; digging away from BirthGoji this time. Gomess reappeared bursting out from around the GDF base, destroying some towers as he burrowed out, digging his way through. Gomess's destruction of the GDF Base then freed Napalean from his prison, to which Gaigun regrouped with him; succeeding in his part of the mission at least. Gomess continued to trash the GDF base some more, up until some GDF jets came in and bombarded Gomess with missiles, followed up by Metal Godzilla flying and delivering a rocket-powered kick against his side; hitting Gomess and causing him to roll over. Having taken enough, Gomess then let one roar and burrowed away underground, retreating. All Must Be Cleaned Gomess along with Kiyla, Arstron, Gororin were on the run from the Glokers and appeared to Garbage Monster, pushing him aside. As the Gloker Pawns appeared, Gomess threw boulders at Gloker Pawn 1's head, damaging his visor a bit. Gloker Pawn 1 then retaliates by firing Pawn Cannons at Gomess, then stunning Gomess and causing him to fall over. Sometime later, Gomess then slammed his tail against Gloker Pawn 1 over and over, causing some cracks to appear on Gloker Pawn 1's visor. Gloker Pawn 1 then fired his Pawn Cannons over and over at Gomess, stunning him. As Gomess fell over unconscious, Gloker Mother then beamed him into the ship, capturing him. It's currently unknown what his whereabouts are now. The Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge During the heat of the battle against the Glokers, Gomess was then freed and then was greeted with by Gabora and Sadola. Gomess then briefly partook in the battle by charging at Gloker Bishop with Gabora and Sadola but was then easily tossed asides by the Gloker Bishop, as it was too strong. Eventually, Gloker Bishop was destroyed and thus the island was saved. Gomess cheered along with Gabora and Sadola and then he became a new resident of Monster Islands. Training with EX Gomora Gomess made a brief appearance in the RP where he watched as Gomora in his EX Gomora form train and fight in the middle of Monster Island Gamma, punching at boulders and then later sparing with other kaiju. BirthGoji vs. Ghidestroyer: Farewell! Gomess was one of the many monsters seen cheering on BirthGoji and celebrating his return to Monster Islands, along with Gabora and Sadola. Later on, Gomess, Gabora and Sadola all attended Gomora's funeral. The Ghidorahs Gather Gomess reappeared in RP where he was present along with Gabora, Sadola, Gabara and Zilla Jr. in hearing BirthGoji's speech about the Ghidorahs and how they should be alert and do something about it; Gomess understood and saluted. He then left along with Gabora, Gabara and Sadola. Abilities & Forms Gomess= * Burrowing: '''Gomess can burrow underground in a moderate speed. * '''Fangs: '''Gomess possess a pair of fangs for close combat * '''Tail: '''Gomess can use his tail for bashing opponents. * '''Strength: '''Gomess possess brute strength which was able to fight with bare hands and resisting average Ultra Beams. |-|Dark Thunder Gomess= * '''Dark Thunder Energy: After being radiated by the energy, Gomess sports new abilities and powers. ** Laser Beam: Gomess can launch a stream of high-powered laser beam from its mouth. When charging the attack, its dorsal fin shines purple. ** Dark Energy Outburst: Using the Dark Thunder Energy, Gomess can release a dark energy outburst. Trivia * Gomess is infamously known for being created from a loosely disguised Godzilla suit. Around the time of Toho's film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Eiji Tsuburaya was beginning his work on the show, Ultra Q, and during the time of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, a new Godzilla suit was to be used for the film. However when Tsuburaya pleaded with Toho Studios to use the suit, the MosuGoji suit was reused for the film instead. Once filming for episode 1 of Ultra Q was finished, the Godzilla suit that was used to make Gomess would later be given back to Toho Studios to create the film Invasion of Astro Monster. * Gomess is one of the two very first monsters in the Ultra series, the other goes to Litra itself. * Gomess was originally used by GarudaGoji. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)